1. Field
The present invention relates to a data management system. It finds particular application in supporting the provision of products or services by one or more enterprises.
2. Description of Related Art
An information model is a model that describes the way that information, comprising data and rules, is defined, maintained, and used. Information models are known in systems for the provision of products and services.
A good information model can facilitate effective and efficient intra-working and inter-working. Intra-working in this context refers to the way that computer applications are organised and linked together within the context of a single enterprise. Inter-working refers to a structured means for those enterprises to work in a co-operative manner. The information model controls the way in which a system responds to a request for a service or product, and manages that response.